The present invention relates to the mounting of auxiliary switches in a molded case circuit breaker and, more particularly, to customizing a molded case circuit breaker by providing a flexible packaging arrangement for mounting various types of auxiliary switches in a mid-cover of the molded case circuit breaker.
As electrical power distribution systems become more sophisticated, increasing demands are placed on circuit breakers to perform collateral functions in addition to their primary function of circuit protection. The circuit breaker can be customized for use in various applications. The customization is achieved by installing one or more auxiliary switches in the circuit breaker. Conventionally, the auxiliary switch is utilized for indicating the open or closed position of a pair of contacts, or for indicating tripping on a fault, or for any other control or indication function. The auxiliary switch cooperates electrically or mechanically with components of the circuit breaker.
Dependant on the individual demands of the circuit breaker, one or more auxiliary switches are used. When used in a molded case circuit breaker, the space available to accommodate these auxiliary switches is at a premium. Isolation of the auxiliary switches from live breaker parts in a circuit breaker case is essential for field installation of the auxiliary switch and also to maintain the integrity of the circuit breaker.